Penelope Shuttle
Penelope Shuttle (born 12 May 1947) is an English poet. Life Born in Staines, Middlesex, Shuttle left school at 17. She wrote her first novel at the age of 20. She has lived in Falmouth, Cornwall since 1970. She married the poet Peter Redgrove (1932–2003); they have one daughter, Zoe. They wrote the prose books The Wise Wound and its sequel, Alchemy for Women. Shuttle is a founder member of the Falmouth Poetry Group, founded in 1972.Penelope Shuttle (United Kingdom, 1947), Poetry International Rotterdam. Web, Mar. 1, 2014. Recognition * 1974 - Eric Gregory Award * 2007 - Cholmondeley Award * Selected Poems (OUP, 1998) Poetry Book Society Recommendation. Publications Poetry *''Nostalgia Neurosis, and other poems''. Aylesford, UK: S. Albert's Press, 1968. *''Photographs of Persephone''. Middlesex, UK: Quarto Press, 1974. *''Autumn Piano, and other poems''. Liverpool, UK: Rondo, 1974. * *''Webs on Fire''. London: Gallery Publications, 1975. *''The Orchard Upstairs''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1980. *''The Child Stealer''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1983. *''The Lion from Rio''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1986. *''Adventures with My Horse''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. *''Taxing the Rain''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1992. *''Building a City for Jamie''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1996. *''Selected Poems, 1980-1996''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1998. * *''Redgrove's Wife''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. *''Sandgrain and Hourglass''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2010. *''Unsent: New and selected poems, 1980-2012''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2012. Novels *''All the Usual Hours of Sleeping: A novel''. London: Calder & Boyars, 1969. *''Jesusa (novella). Falmouth, UK: Granite Press, 1971.'' *''Wailing Monkey Embracing a Tree''. London: Calder & Boyars, 1973 *''Rainsplitter in the Zodiac Garden''. London: Marion Boyars, 1977; Nantucket, MA: Longship Press, 1978. *''The Mirror of the Giant''. London & Boston: Marion Boyars, 1980. Non-fiction ** The Wise Wound: Menstruation and everywoman (with Pete Redgrove). London: Gollancz, 1978 **published in U.S. as The Wise Wound: Eve's curse and everywoman. New York: Richard Marek, 1978 **also published as The Wise Wound: Myths, realities, and meanings of menstruation. New York: Grove Press, 1988. *''Alchemy for Women: Personal transformation through dreams and the female cycle'' (with Peter Redgrove). London: Rider, 1995. * Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Penelope Shuttle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 1, 2014. Audio / video *''Penelope Shuttle: Reading from her poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. References External links ;Poems *Penelope Shuttle poems at Poetry PF (4 poems) *Penelope Shuttle: Five poems at Peony Moon *Penelope Shuttle (United Kingdom, 1947) at Poetry International (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Penelope Shuttle (b. 1947) at The Poetry Archive ;About *Penelope Shuttle at Poetry PF *Penelope Shuttle at the British Council *"The Wolf Interview: Penelope Shuttle", James Byrne, The Wolf, 10 *[http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2012/dec/28/unsent-penelope-shuttle-review review of Unsent: New and Selected Poems 1980-2012] by Sean O'Brien, The Guardian, 28 December 2012 Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:English women poets Category:People from Falmouth, Cornwall Category:Cholmondeley Award winners